


Monster Boys Halloween

by Inalovelyplace



Series: Monster Boys [5]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Suggestive Themes, Witchcraft, many treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalovelyplace/pseuds/Inalovelyplace
Summary: Spending All Hallows Eve with our favorite band of monsters! Contains drawn-on moustaches, an abundance of treats, and implied werewolf d*ck.





	Monster Boys Halloween

## Vampire Paterson

  * Doesn’t like Halloween very much
  * You convince him to come over and hand out candy with you
  * When he arrives he’s surprised to find you all dressed up as Morticia Addams
  * “Ok don’t be mad but can I pleaaaaase draw a moustache on you and have you put on the outfit I got you? Pretty please?”
  * He sighs, and smiles, and asks where you want him to change
  * He won’t admit it, but he adores it
  * The two of you spend your evening camped out on the porch with a large bowl of candy
  * between groups of children he’s getting quite invested in his role of Gomez
  * He’s got his arms around you constantly, his lips more often than not caressing your neck, your jaw, occasionally giving a teasing scrape of his fangs
  * As soon as the last of the stragglers have cleared out your candy, he’s got you in the house and pinned to the nearest wall



## Werewolf Flip (established relationship)

  * Nervous tension filled the air the whole week leading up to Halloween, as your calendar had announced that this year the full moon fell on the 31st
  * “I’m going camping on Halloween, baby. Jimmy’s gonna drive me out, I don’t wanna risk being around town that night.”
  * You nod and do your best to look cheerful for him, but he knows it’s one of your favorite holidays and feels terribly guilty for having to miss it.
  * The morning of he kisses you goodbye, long and deep, and heads out
  * By mid afternoon you have the lawn decorated, and your costume on
  * You grinned to yourself while adjusting the Red Riding Hood costume, an inside joke he’d never get to see.
  * The night passed rather uneventfully, as you handed out candy to the parade of families at your door
  * You flick off the porch light when your run out of candy, when a sudden voice in your head makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up
  * __Do I have to say it? Or do I just get my treat?__
  * You turn around, heart racing from surprise and _something else_
  * __My my. If you’re Little Red, I must be the big bad wolf.__



## FrankenMatt

  * It seems to Matt that all college students want to do on Halloween is drink.
  * You had suggested maybe going to a party, but being a grad student you were pretty much over the partying scene.
  * October 30th Matt receives a text from you: “my place, 6:30 tomorrow. Don’t be late ;)”
  * When he arrives every corner of your tiny apartment is filled with spooky decorations
  * “Surprise! Happy Halloween!” You say, presenting him with a box
  * “I do not believe gift giving is an All Hallows’ Eve custom, (y/n)”
  * “Well I’m giving you a gift anyway. Open it!”
  * Inside is a warm knit sweater with a Jack-O-Lantern pattern, and he puts it on immediately
  * You show him your array of spooky snacks, and stack of classic Halloween movies
  * “We’ve got horror, slasher, ghost movies, claymation, spooky family films, Halloween comedy. What do you wanna watch?”
  * He chooses one at random, Young Frankenstein.
  * And the two of you cuddle up under a spider web patterned blanket munching on candy all night.



## Demon Kylo

  * Ohhoho the most dramatic boy LOVES Halloween
  * Decorations started appearing around your house in late September.
  * “We’re having a party, right? (y/n) we have to have a party!”
  * You laugh, rolling your eyes, and reluctantly agree. Then he immediately grabs your phone and makes an event and invites everyone you know
  * “How do you know how to use facebook?”
  * “I’m 1000 years old I’m not dead.”
  * “And how exactly do you plan on attending this party, mister demon?”
  * “I’ve got a plan.”
  * The night arrives and your old Victorian home hardly needs spooking up, though you decide to decorate some more anyway.
  * Bowls of candy and both real and decorative witchcraft items cover the rooms, along with a massive amount of spooky treats (Kylo’s a shockingly good cook.)
  * Once all your guests have arrived you hand out flutes of blood colored champagne and juice, announcing that it was time for the main event.
  * “I’m going to summon a demon”
  * Most of the guests laugh, one or two fitter nervously
  * You make a big show of the summoning, intentionally hamming it up. You’re halfway through when you realize Kylo’s put out fog machines as well.
  * You say the final words and there’s a _crack_ and a bright flash of smoke, and there he stands in the center of your living room
  * A few people screamed, and then everyone cheered and applauded at the ‘magic trick’
  * Kylo has taken on a slightly more human form, his shadowy body and wings made to look more like a costume, and you introduce him to people as your boyfriend
  * The grin on his face is downright evil




End file.
